Sonic plays doki doki literature club
by Erman Bullock
Summary: When it comes to his anime, sonic prefers a more immersive experience. I suppose he should have been more careful in what he wished for...


A/N (author's note): This is my first doki doki literature club (DDLC) Fanfic. OMG! Natsuki is my waufi lol ne? Best game efar! I love the part were sayori dies, its sooooooo emotional ;_; xd. And Monika-kun Senpai was my fav, until that part with Natsuki 3 :D. Spoiler's BTW. Play the game before you read, plz. Don't forget to live, comment, and follow me…

Sonic went into his room and turn off all of the lights. He had finally gotten his hands on yet another anime dating simulator game. It was about time to. He had an itch to scratch…

As much as a weeabo sonic is, his closet can only fit so much anime before his friends would found out; so just yesterday he had to bury them in the woods behind his house. If anyone would have seen him then, he would have to say it was a dead body or something, he would rather his friends think that about him then something more Japanese in nature. However, this was a big mistake. He wanted more. So. Much. More! :(

Now finally, at last, his hands have found themselves on another anime game. He could tell because it looked Japanese and had anime babes on the cover. Even the name sounded anime: Doki Doki Literature Club.

It was almost everything that Sonic had ever wanted. Well almost… If only there were a little more immersive. Sonic looked at the black screen before he turned it on. He didn't want to see anime, he wanted to be the essence of anime; because he was a serious weeabo, he deserved a more serious experience.

Suddenly, Sonic could hear the front door of his house open. "Sonic, you weren't responding to the knock on the door, so I invited myself in. Do you mind if we talk?" Sonic could recognize that voice anywhere, but it wasn't anime, so he didn't care much for it. It was no other than his Neighbour and secret lover, Amy rose.

"Oh hey, Amy Rose. I guess we could talk. Whatever!" Sonic was trying his hardest to cover his shame. The anime game he just got and loved was in sight. What should he do? If she would enter the room, she would surely think of Sonic as a weeabo. He did not want that to happen.

Sonic, in a panic, used his super-fast speed to insert the disk of the game into the console he had. Both making it out of sight, and allowing him to immediately inject anime into his veins when he is done doing… whatever Amy is going to do to him. In addition, surely she would not look inside the console for any of Sonic's guilty pleasures on purpose, as Amy Rose was never the overbearing type.

Amy then proceeded to burst through Sonic's door and make out with him passionately. This caused both Amy and Sonic to be super embarrassed and blush. Through many of the sucking sounds happening, sonic's mind accidently slipped into a Japanese coma; as his heart became doki doki itself. "Baka", accidently slipped out of Sonic's mouth; somewhat letting Sonic's weeabo nature blossom forth.

Sonic went into panic mode. _Have I been found out? Will I have to be a shut in for the rest of my life? I mean, at least as a shut in I will get to watch anime, but that would also mean I couldn't run and also save the world from Eggman._ Sonic thought. Sonic weighed the option quite considerably, it was a very difficult and slow decision for a normally fast-thinking anthropomorphic Erinaceinae.

At the moment, it didn't appear there was anything wrong. Amy was silent, and probably thinking of a reason to why she did what she just did. "Sonic, I didn't mean to kiss you like that…. I swear… it was an accident. It's not like I _like_ you or anything." Sonic tried to take her seriously, but she was because too tsundere… and he _loved_ it.

"Let's make out, bae …bae?" Sonic squealed in a way that tried too hard to not be Japanese, but didn't do so well in that respect. Sort of like how Naruto tries to be 'all that', but isn't.

(A/N: this is sonic's favorite anime, and if you don't like it your stupid xd Nani? How could you even hate Naruto?! Just finished the Boroto movie on Crunchyroll btw OMG so crae crae AM I RIGHT?! Am I right or am I right?)

Amy's POV: (A/N: I am not sure what it stand for, but it means that this is from amy's voice/side of things now)

Did he seriously just ask that? This is all so sudden, I can't believe this. I almost feel betrayed.

Sonic's POV:

"Answer, stupid!" Sonic said this to Ams to emphasize his point (A/N: This is what Sonic calls Amy in Sonic Boom when he is being intament). Sonic was still sitting on the couch, while watch Amy stupidly gawk his beautiful body. Sonic then remembered, under the blanket on the couch he was still wearing that Japanese school uniform, he was trying to go for a more moe look (A/N: and the way I imagine it, it was working". He tried to hide even more under the blanket. Thank kami-sama, he had remembered. Sonic thought: _What If Amy saw me like this? What would she say?_

Amy's POV:

"Look… Sonic. I just want to talk about our relationship for a while, understand? I feel unstable and want to regurgitate my insecurities unto yourself." She looked down, she knew she wasn't feeling very good, emotionally right now. Going through 'girl issues' at the moment. Ever since her father died, her mother was working herself to death in her day job. Leaving Amy to fender for herself for scraps of food at home, like an animal in the wild doing the same thing. The worst part… she hasn't even told her neighbor/boyfriend about it. She was scarred of what he would think of her.

 _Should I tell him? No… No not yet. What if she thinks that I am weak and as a result dumps me? I don't want to hurt him… Besides it's not Sonic's fault… it's their fault._

Amy's father was killed by a bunch of psychopaths who think these from Feudal Japan. The people that identify as: Weeabos. The day that a group of those delusional freaks brutally stabbed her father through the heart wearing stupid samurai costumes, was the day Amy declared war on all weeabos. She blamed them for his tragic death, and cared for nothing less than the extinction of all weeabo kind. The day they she had the skull of every Japanese imposter, was the day that Amy's thirst for a bloody revenge would finally be satisfied.

Sonic's POV:

Sonic really didn't care about Amy's feelings, and what make matters worse, he might be on the verge of discover. Never in his life did he care so little about a conversation and yet be terrified beyond belief.

"Just French me women! I don't care about all of this emotional garbage you are stuffing down my throat." Sonic said with anger firing up in his voice like a mech-robot suit activating for the first time.

Amy's POV:

Amy couldn't put up with this much longer, he wanted to know how he really feel about her. If he truly wanted her for the kind of person she was. "I love you Sonic, do you love me?"

Sonic's POV:

"That's it, this is taking to long. Get out of my room. I don't want to catch your stupid, stupid!" Sonic said in a justified manor. Though it was really hard for him not to say 'baka' at that last part, it was the anime part of him that was speaking to him through his heart.

 _Honestly, what is she thinking… confessing like that. It would be different if girl in a dating sim, I would totally fine with that. I like the fictional anime girls. None of this anthropomorphic girls that exist in REAL LIFE trash. If I actually would commit on my relationship, it would start to affect the time I would spent looking at anime and anime girls. If I'm in a relationship, if would totally be unhot if I love her anyways. She is so selfish._

Unfortunately, while sonic was thinking about how cringy Amy was being, he suddenly spotted it out of the side of his eye. It was the case to doki doki literature club, out in the open. Sonic froze.

(A/N: I'm sorry for breaking the tension, but that sentence reminded me of frozen. You know, the Disney movie. How did you find that movie by the way? Make sure to leave a comment. If you're interested in my opinion or if you're interetest in me writing a frozen fanfiction, plz let me know. Oks?! Thanks XD )

Sonic had to kept Amy's attention off of his floor if he wanted to keep his dark fantasies from this stupid not anime girl.

Amy's POV:

IT was okay, she deserved this type of abuse anyway. Besides, Sonic had been doing this for all the years Amy and Sonic had been an official couple. However, Sonic was particularly feisty today, like he was hiding something on the floor of his room. While she want to continue to argue with sonic about how it was important to say I love you before the first date, she was really curious about his personal life. She looked around the room.

"S-Sonic, is t-that a…a.." Amy was speaking directly from the terror glands in her brain.

Sonic's POV:

Sonic was devastation. He knew that he was doomed, but he didn't know how doomed he was. Before he knew it, his secret was out. The shocked amy slowly picked up the video game case…

Amy's POV:

"Sonic… is this your anime game? Doki…DOKI….." Amy paused, she couldn't finsh really the title because its anime germs had already contaminated her brain with thoughts of Murder and drugs. Because that is what anime lovers are: weeabos. Even then, that would be giving them a good name.

Sonic's POV:

Sonic stood up, he wanted to explain himself. But as he stood up, he also revealed his moe otaku. There was a silence. A very painful silence as they stared at each other with hatred or despair in their eyes. "Amy-chan, please, let me explain…"

Amy's POV:

"I can't believe I trusted you… you sick frick…" (A/N There will be no swear words from now on, but please forgive it just once, okay? Amy is very upset. THANKS 3 :) :) you great XD)

Sonic's POV:

"forgive me?" Sonic said with remorse in his words.. But not in his heart (dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN XD lol)

Amy immediately started laughing historically, even though nothing funny was said or done?

Amy's POV:

"HAHahah." There was a brief pause before Amy continued. HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy took out her pocket knife and brutally stabbed his boyfriend in the heart. Just like he had done for her. But because she loved him she died too…

Sonic's POV:

Sonic died…

But as he fell, his dying body turned on the console, in a hope that he would die as he lived, enjoying anime. Both Amy and sonic died when Doki Doki literature club turned on, but because of this occurance something strange happened. Through Sonic's love for anime, and Amy's love for Sonic, there were brought back to life.

Sonic woke up in the highschool that DDLC took place in the video game. He finally lived out his dream, and had the opportunity to be anime.

A/N: So how did you like this fanfiction? It was really great in my opinion. I have ideas to write the other chapters for this fanfiction, but I need at least 5 favorites. SO please, fav, comment, and follow for more: Sonic plays DDLC. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment so I can ignore it.

GG BY! XDXDXDXDXDXXD 3


End file.
